


Unnatural

by MaY98980



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Voyeurism, beastialty, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaY98980/pseuds/MaY98980
Summary: Caesar is finally free! He and his friends are leaving the facility to start a new life. But before they leave, they find an old enemy and with him now at their mercy, what will they do?
Relationships: Buck/Dodge Landon, Caesar/Dodge Landon, Maurice/Dodge Landon, Rocket/Dodge Landon
Kudos: 26





	Unnatural

Caesar was free! He had finally escaped with the help of his new friends. He ran, searching the rest of the building, looking for any apes he might have missed. He wasn’t going to leave anyone behind. Together they were strong. Strong enough to escape the city and make a life away from humans!  
Finding no one, he started to make his way back to his friends, when he heard a noise behind a door leading to an office. He didn’t think they would keep an ape confined there but he had to make sure. He opened the door and looked around. The noise was coming from under a desk. He cautiously peeked under and found a terrified human staring back at him. More specifically, the young blond male he had heard called Dodge Landon, the human who had tormented him and ever other ape in the building. “Crap!” The human said. Caesar growled threateningly, it was satisfying to watch the human flinch back. It would have been even more satisfying if he had the time to properly punish him for what he had put many unfortunate apes through, but his friends were waiting. He was about to leave, when Rocket came barreling into the office. Some of the other apes in the facility had already known how to sign when they had arrived at the shelter. Rocket hadn’t been one of them. After they had settled their differences, Caesar had taught Rocket how to talk with his hands. In return, Rocket had taught Caesar many things he hadn’t known about his own kind, things he would never have learned being raised with humans, having had no interactions with other chimps until recently. Things like body language, hierarchy and mating rituals.   
Rocket was telling him that the others were almost ready and that they had found a human, but he had gotten away. The one called Rodney, Caesar assumed. He told Rocket that he had found no other apes, but that he had found another human. Rocket became excited when he saw who it was. He wanted to kill the human. Caesar was reluctant to go that far. Rocket wanted to at leased beat the shit out of him, but Caesar shook his head. They shouldn’t keep the others waiting. As they went to leave, Dodge chose that moment to come charging out from under the desk and attack them with the stick he had used to torment them with some many times before. He even managed to get a few hits in before Rocket, enraged, tore the weapon out of his hands. He probably would have killed the human with it had Caesar not pulled him off. Rocket angrily wanted to know what Caesar was doing. Caesar would not kill a human that did not pose a real threat to them. But he did think Dodge needed to learn a lesson. Caesar calmly walked over to the corner that Dodge was cowering in and dragged him out to the center of the room. The human cursed and struggled madly. Rocket watched eagerly as Caesar began to beat their former captor. Dodge curled into the fetal position, trying to protect his stomach and face from the merciless rain of blows aimed at him. He screamed pitifully every time he was hit. Humans were surprisingly weak and fragile, he would have to be careful not to kill him accidentally. As he continued, Caesar found it oddly satisfying to be able to watch the evidence of his work show up as colorful bruises against Dodge’s fair skin and slender body. When he had sparred with other apes, they had never shown if they were hurt, and they never allowed themselves to seem so pitiful, even if they had lost. It was surprisingly empowering. He found his long buried primal urges being triggered by the sounds of fear and pain Dodge was making. He instinctively wanted to cement his dominance over the human. He pushed Dodge down onto his stomach, then straddled him. He began to hump him. Dodge was horrified! “No! No! No! Get off me!” He shrieked. Caesar scrambled off of him, horrified at himself. He had watched as other male chimps humped lesser males to show dominance, but had never felt the urge to do so himself. He had certainly never seen any go all the way with it. He had done “it” with a few females after he had become the alpha male of the facility. He had enjoyed it, it was the natural way of things. But just now he had really wanted to fuck Dodge, who was not only male, but human as well. It was unnatural!   
He must have stood in an confused daze for a while, because Rocket was starting to get visibly irritated as he was trying to get Caesar’s attention, even as he was restraining Dodge at the same time. Rocket wanted to know what his problem was?! Caesar stared down at his own swollen penis. Rocket followed his line of sight. Caesar was relieved when the other chimp didn’t seem to think he was a freak. Rocket stepped back, letting the human go. He signed, Do it! Then watched as Caesar hesitantly, then more confidently went after Dodge, who had tried to make a break for the door. Caesar tackled him to the ground and dragged him back from the doorway. He then started to yank Dodge’s pants off. Overpowering the struggling human had his penis hardening completely in anticipation of what was to come. When he finally had Dodge pinned to the floor, he mounted him and began to hump and grind against him. He felt his penis thrusting between the human’s cheeks and over his hole. Dodge was panicking under him, screaming for help and trying to buck him off. Caesar decided to put it in. He lined up and pushed, but Dodge’s asshole was tightly clenched in a desperate, yet futile attempt at keeping him out. He pushed harder, finally managing to breach his ass, bottoming out in one thrust. Dodge sounded as if he had been stabbed, screaming and writhing. Caesar found the human’s hole was tighter and dryer then any of the females he had experienced. Dodge whined miserably as he began to slowly pull out, and then screamed when he slammed back in. Soon Dodge was no longer tight or dry, his hole slick with blood and precum. “Oh god!! Stop please! Please!” Dodge sobbed. Caesar ignored his pleas, continuing to thrust relentlessly in and out of his trembling body.   
Rocket got hard and he touched himself as he watched.   
Caesar felt powerful and in control as he conquered the human beneath him, forcing himself into the unwilling body of his enemy. He could feel himself getting close. He sped up as he began to bite at Dodge’s neck and shoulders, leaving bite marks next to the bruises from earlier. He finally climaxed as deep inside Dodge as he could press himself. Caesar continued to thrust, barely leaving the human’s hole as he road out his orgasm. He was still buried deep in Dodge, when he looked up at Rocket, who’s hand was on his own arousal. But Rocket wasn’t watching him anymore. Caesar turned in the direction he was looking and saw Maurice and Buck staring from the doorway. Caesar quickly pulled out, though he couldn’t resist taking a good long look at his handy work. Dodge was just laying there on the ground, sobbing and whimpering. His clothes were in shreds and bruises and blood covered his pale skin. Caesar wanted to crouch down and spread Dodge’s ass cheeks to see what he had done to him. With one quick glance at the other two apes, he did just that. The human tried to struggled again but Caesar jumped back up on him and pressed his face into the floor, growling. He waited a second until the human went still and then scooted backed down to spread him wide so that he could watch as blood and semen oozed out of the torn and gaping hole onto bruised thighs. As soo. As Caesar stepped back to try to explain things to Maurice, Rocket took the opportunity to mount Dodge and start to slam his own penis erratically into the already well used hole. Caesar felt himself wanting to get hard again as Rocket tore at the human’s ass anew. He soon was hollering out his own orgasm, adding his semen to Caesar’s deep in Dodge’s insides. Rocket pulled out and slapped the human’s ass cheek, causing Dodge to whimper pitifully. He motioned for the others to have a try. Maurice just stood there shocked into silence. Buck waited to see what Maurice would do. Rocket started signing encouragement Maurice, wanting convince him to fuck the human too. Caesar, emboldened by Rocket’s own indifference to what they had done, joined him in his efforts. They soon had the orangutan reluctantly mounting the human.  
While the apes were talking, Dodge had hoped that it was done, that it was finally over when he had endured the last chimp thrusting into him. But he was soon filled with despair as he felt yet another ape pressing its penis against his sore, abused asshole. He began to struggle and beg with renewed vigor.  
Maurice felt himself becoming aroused as he pressed the tip of his penis in. He felt the human’s trembling hole stretch to accommodate him. He was slightly bigger then the two chimps and the human felt tight. He pressed all the way in slowly. When he bottomed out, he remained grinding against Dodge’s ass until he fully hardened. He then began to thrust rhythmically in and out as Dodge made little grunts of subdued pain in time with his movements. Maurice fantasized that he could get the human pregnant if he climaxed deep enough inside him. He imaged Dodge fat with his child and soon filled his ass with another load of warm sticky liquid. Maurice pulled out and moved away, still panting.   
Buck studied the trembling human spread out before him. Dodge had his arms thrown limply over his head and his legs slightly parted. His thighs were streaked with pink tinted semen, and mottled with bruises. The gorilla’s penis was bigger then the others’ even while limp. Now it was hard and swollen, and as large as he had ever seen it. Veins bulged and precum dripped from the tip. He hadn’t done it in years as there was no other gorillas in the shelter to do it with and he felt like he could bust. He excitedly lined up and pressed in.   
Dodge had thought it had hurt before, but it was nothing compared to this. He felt as he were being torn in half and the gorilla was in only part way. He heard himself scream like a soul doomed to an eternity in hell. His already abused and stretched out asshole was now spread beyond what he ever thought he could take.   
The other apes watched as Buck finally pressed his hips flush with Dodge’s ass. Blood and semen leaked out from the penis spreading it wide. He started to thrust slowly, and then began to pick up speed and force as he felt the human’s warm wet insides clenching almost painfully around his penis.   
Soon the gorilla was slamming hard and powerfully into him and Dodge felt as if his inside were being rearranged by the huge penis ramming up into his bowels. But Buck couldn’t last very long, fortunately for Dodge. The gorilla’s huge load filled the human’s ass the the brim, until his stomach bulged painfully.   
Buck pulled out with a satisfied sigh. Watching his friends fuck the human had Caesar hardening yet again. He quickly got back up onto Dodge’s twitching body. He palmed himself as he watched semen flowing out of a red and obscenely gaping hole. His length easily slipped in and out as he thrust in as hard and deep as he could go. Dodge didn’t even make a sound as the chimp used his hole, his body limp and unresponsive. Caesar sped up, reaching his final climax, pumping himself erratically into what was left of Dodges asshole.   
When Caesar left his body, the human didn’t move or even make a noise. Caesar began to wonder if they had ended up killing him after all. But when he checked, Dodge was still breathing, though passed out.   
Now that it was over, Caesar didn’t know how he felt about what they had done. Fortunately he didn’t have time to think about it now. They had to meet up with the others and make there way out of the building to free what was left of their people. They left the room without turning back to look at the mess they had made.


End file.
